


A Just Reward

by 12snails



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Canon Universe, Creampie, Dutch erotically smoking a cigar, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snails/pseuds/12snails
Summary: Arthur had done a good job. Actually, an excellent job, and Dutch decides he deserves a just reward for such a job well done.





	A Just Reward

Arthur had done a good job. Actually, an _excellent_ job, and despite being careful not to associate any act of sexual intimacy as a “reward”, Dutch had to indulge Arthur just this once.

Here they were, Arthur’s ankles up by Dutch’s head as he pushed in and out of Arthur at a pace he _knew_ Arthur could take. Dutch’s hands held onto Arthur’s legs tightly to steady him, but Dutch was finding he could have used the same support. Each pump into Arthur drew a moan from him that made Dutch’s knees weak. 

“You’re going to kill me with those noises, Arthur,” Dutch remarked, gripping his legs tighter.

“Maybe if your dick wasn’t so damn big,” Arthur answered before groaning again. He looked up at Dutch, pale eyes wet with tears. Dutch was almost too much for him, but _damn_ , if it didn’t feel so good.

Dutch’s eyes raked over Arthur’s body; he noticed the tears in Arthur’s eyes, the light bruising from where he’d kissed too hard, and how Arthur’s cock bounced with each harsh movement. It was all too much.

“I’m gonna come, boy, where do you want it?”

“You know where I want it, Dutch,” Arthur shot back, causing Dutch’s mouth to go dry. Arthur loved being made a mess of and Dutch had lost count how many times he’d watched, with a smirk of satisfaction, his come leaking from that boy’s ass.

“ _Christ_ , Arthur,” Dutch whispered as he kept slamming into Arthur, breathless. It wasn’t long before Dutch could feel his body tensing as he reached orgasm, his cock twitching as he came inside Arthur while practically growling his name. Dutch’s movements stilled as he looked down into Arthur’s eyes again, sliding one of his hands downward to rest on top of Arthur’s. Arthur’s fingers intertwined with Dutch’s, his fingertips dancing over his rings.

Dutch smirked, seeing how Arthur’s dick rested against his belly, still looking painfully hard. This time, he had made no attempt to get Arthur off too, which was unlike Dutch.

“Don’t worry, boy, John’s gonna make you come.”

Now _that_ was news. Arthur looked up at Dutch in overwhelmed confusion; rarely did they ever share each other on the same night. The three had tried once, but John had unintentionally acted jealous so Dutch decided never again—it was better that way.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m just gonna _watch_.” Dutch smirked as he pulled out of Arthur carefully, lowering his legs back onto the bed.

Arthur remained on his back, blushing harder as he felt Dutch’s come leak from his hole. “…John knows about this? He’s good?” Arthur questioned, feeling absolutely filthy, _used_.

“I told you that you did a real good job today, Arthur. John thought so too,” Dutch answered, still smirking as he pulled on enough clothes to look presentable. He had to go fetch John after all, now that Arthur was ready. 

Before Arthur could protest, Dutch was leaving the room to find John. Arthur rolled to his stomach, letting out a soft whine as his cock rubbed against the blankets below him, providing some much needed contact.

Soon enough, Dutch was walking back into the room with John in tow, closing the door behind them. The gang was downstairs drinking in celebration and wouldn’t notice their absence. 

Looking back at John, Arthur felt his face redden even more; John knew exactly what was going on and obviously had no problem with it. It was something he and Dutch must have _discussed_. 

John whistled under his breath as he got onto the bed behind Arthur, admiring the view. With Arthur on his stomach, John had a nice view of his hole and Dutch’s come leaking down onto his balls and thighs; there was even a wet spot forming on the bed below.

“Look at you,” John taunted, using one hand to feel himself up through his pants. The sight of Arthur alone went straight to his dick in a way that made him _ache_. John moved his other hand to reach down, running his fingers over Arthur’s hole before saying, “All nice and wet for me.”

Arthur gasped at the sensation and he let out an audible whimper when John teased two fingertips into him. “You don’t mind?” Arthur questioned softly, looking back over his shoulder at John. When Arthur started sharing a bed with John once in a while, he learned how possessive the man could be; the time with Dutch only confirmed it.

“It look like I mind?” John gave Arthur a playful smile, pulling his fingers away so he could focus on getting his trousers undone just enough to pull his dick out comfortably.

John’s cock wasn’t as thick as Dutch’s, but it was something that Arthur was grateful for right now. He wasn’t sure if he could take another Dutch at the moment without _actually_ crying.

Arthur remained on his stomach as John pulled his hips up so that he could position himself at Arthur’s entrance before pushing into him slowly. Arthur held himself up on his hands and knees now, letting out what sounded like a deep whine; he was already so sensitive from Dutch and now John was really pushing his limits.

“So fuckin’ wet for me, Arthur,” John said in a surprisingly soft tone as he pushed the rest of the way into Arthur, bottoming out. He swallowed hard at how smooth the movement was thanks to Dutch’s come and asked, “That feel good?”

John was already rocking against Arthur slowly as he spoke, keeping a firm grip on Arthur’s hips. Arthur could only nod in response for the moment, letting his eyes fall closed as he let John take him. 

“’Want to hear you say it, Morgan,” John teased, snapping his hips up roughly once for emphasis.

“Y-yes!” Arthur choked out, letting his head fall forward, arms starting to shake. John had only just started and Arthur was feeling overwhelmed again already. “Yes, it…it feels real nice, John.”

Speeding up gradually, John found that taking the time to grind into Arthur every couple thrusts _really_ made him moan.

Arthur had almost forgotten Dutch was in the room until he finally heard him speak again. “You should see you two boys. _God_ , you two look good.” Arthur opened his eyes and turned his head to see Dutch in a chair nearby looking absolutely  _obscene_. 

Dutch had settled into a red, wingback chair, a lit cigar in one hand and his cock in the other, jerking himself off as he watched John fuck into Arthur. Occasionally, Dutch would take a hit off his cigar, but he was clearly enjoying the show and it only made Arthur more desperate.

Reaching down, Arthur started to give himself some relief at last, wrapping a hand around his cock to begin stroking his own length. John was too distracted to take over for Arthur, instead opting to grip at Arthur’s hips in order to draw him closer on each push. The movement drove John’s dick deep into Arthur, and so Arthur didn’t mind one bit.

“Ah! Just like that, Marston, keep going…” Arthur trailed off, letting his eyes fall closed again.

John’s breath grew more ragged as he pushed in and out of Arthur in earnest, feeling Arthur tense around him. He knew Arthur wouldn’t be lasting much longer then. “Yeah? That fuckin’ good, Arthur?”

“Yes, John..” Arthur could feel his eyes tearing up again at the sensation of it all and he was so damn close to finally coming now too.

“You want me to come in you too, Morgan? Make a damn mess of you?” John smirked as he watched Arthur come undone below him with each movement.

“Please? Please, John.” Arthur begged now, which felt like a punch to John’s gut. He was absolutely _weak_ for Arthur begging like that because it didn’t happen often. John was thrusting more erratically into Arthur now, letting a loud moan escape from his lips that was thankfully drowned out by the music downstairs. John was always sodamn loud. As he reached orgasm, John continued to move against Arthur, only serving to pump his come deeper into the other man.

Arthur felt downright dirty now; John’s come was dripping down his leg and John hadn’t even pulled out yet. He leaned over, dick still buried deep into Arthur’s ass, and kissed at the other man’s shoulders affectionately as his hands grazed over Arthur’s sides.

John bit gently at Arthur’s shoulder blade as he gradually slowed down his movements and Arthur was undone—finally coming onto the bed below him. Arthur wished to weep with relief, but he just sighed deeply, letting the front half of his body rest on the bed while John still kept his hips upright.

After carefully pulling out of Arthur, John let himself lie back on the bed next to him, glancing over at Dutch. Dutch had to have come again at some point; there was a used handkerchief on the floor at his feet and his trousers were done up. Now, he smoked contently with a smile on his face as he watched his two favorites.

Once John was lying at his side, Arthur let himself relax, his body resting flush against the bed as he caught his breath. It was all too much, too good. Arthur felt warm and happy and _rewarded_. 

“You think someone else might want a turn?” Dutch broke the silence with a question that made Arthur stare at him in disbelief. 

“I’m laying right here, Dutch, and no, I’m _tired_.” It was a suggestion that made Arthur blush again though. He swallowed hard at the thought of Josiah or Charles, god, _Charles_ , taking turns with him in between Dutch and John—if John would even entertain this. He didn’t have to say how badly he liked the idea out loud, but thought, _Maybe next time_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for purely self-indulgent reasons, so I hope you enjoyed also. Come yell @12snails on twitter or @stannissucks on tumblr


End file.
